Chapter 01
(Manga) Code: 000 (Original Story) |noofchapter = 1 |pages = 63 |releasedate = January 14, 2018 |previous = |next = Chapter 2 }} This is the first chapter of DARLING in the FRANXX. Plot In a flashback, a child Zero Two walks through a blizzard while narrating how the “Jian” is a bird that possesses one wing and is incapable of flight unless a male and female lean on each other but she still finds its way of life beautiful. She also reveals how the klaxosaurs have been causing chaos for a long time and the FRANXX units were created to fight against them. In the present, an aircraft is set to land at Cerasus, known as Plantation 13, Zero Two decides she wants to go for a swim in the ocean, much to Dr. FRANXX’s annoyance. Nana says there are no oceans around and suggests she take a shower. Zero Two licks her wrist, remarking how she hates her taste and still wants to taste ocean water. Meanwhile, at Plantation 13, Hiro sees the aircraft and is found by Ichigo who says he is not being sent away after what happened with Naomi because the adults have expectations for him but he disagrees because he feels he has no purpose if he can’t fly and he runs away. Hiro narrates how he and he other children were born with the sole purpose of piloting the FRANXX and fighting the klaxosaurs. He remembers when he and Naomi failed their carapacity test, which resulted in them not being promoted to official parasites. The ship lands at the docking lounge and Nana questions the doctor why he wants to run tests on a makeshift team. He doesn’t explain why other than it’s a fool’s whim and is dismayed that APE is requesting he attend the graduation ceremony. He points out that Zero Two has already escaped. At Squad 13’s boarding house, Mistilteinn, everyone talks about Zero Two’s reputation. Zorome says she is called the “partner killer” because all her partners die after rising with her three times but Miku has doubts of the validity of the rumors. They then wonder about Hiro’s fate. Kokoro worries about Hiro and Ikuno wonders what will happen to Naomi. Mitsuru sarcastically says they should consider Hiro’s feelings. Hiro narrates how he read about the Jian and he finds it pitiful before he finds a wounded bird and follows it to the lake, where he sees Zero Two swimming naked. She sinks underwater and he thinks she is drowning and tires to save her before she jumps out in front of him, much to his shock and embarrassment. She thought he was dead because of his reaction and says she thought the ocean tasted salty. Hiro says it’s not the ocean but Zero Two knows that and it’s the most ocean like place she knows. She asks him if he wants to swim because he was staring and he says he thought she was drowning before asking her to get dressed. She calls him a pervert and he notices he is holding her underwear, much to her amusement but she thanks him for trying to save her. She asks him if he is a parasite and he says no because he can’t pilot. She says They are the same because they have been alone, and suggests he build a place to belong before throwing herself on top of him and licks his cheek. She says his taste makes her heart race and asks if he prefers a kiss, which she describes as a special thing, admitting she has taken a liking to him and offers him to become her darling. A group of APE officers and her partner show up to take Zero Two away. Her partner advises Hiro to stay away from her because she is not a normal Pistil. Hiro asks her for her name and she says her code number is 002 but is called Zero Two. Hiro is later taken away. At the graduation ceremony, Papa praises Squad 13. At the train station, Hiro and Naomi are waiting to be picked up. Naomi says he should have stayed but Hiro sees himself as useless. Naomi retorts he has always been running away and reminds him of how many of their friends disappeared from the Garden, and Hiro is lucky to have been able to stay and she regrets he is her partner. While on their way to the startup trial, the squad talks about Hiro’s absence and Ikuno points how she heard a parasite never returns to the Garden. Hachi announces this is the beginning. Naomi boards the train and says they may never see each other again before throwing her luggage at him, telling him to stay and she likes the name he gave her. Hiro tried to stop her but is held back as she leaves. Meanwhile, Zero Two stands outside her FRANXX and says she smells a klaxosaur. Appearances Gallery Links es:Capítulo 1 pl:Rozdział 1 ru: uk: de: Category:Chapters Category:Chapters Category:DARLING in the FRANXX